Dont really have one yet!
by DJ Danja is HOTT
Summary: Mackenzie's dad is the producer for the Jonas Brothers which means that they'll end up spending aot of time together! What happens when you have a over protective best friend, angry ex girlfriend and New York all in the mix? Read to find out! SUMMARY SUCK
1. Chapter One

Okay so this is the same story that some of you have read before but this is my own i posted the test chapter off of my friends to see what people would think so tell me what you think!

**Okay so I'm trying something new and I don't know if this will be good or bad. I really need reviews to know if I should go on or not! With that here is my lovely first chapter!**

"Dad why the hell would I want to go to a call back with you? I never go to those and you know it." I said very irritated way after my dad asked me to come down to the studio to meet a new band that he's meeting to see if they're worth a recording contract.

My dad was the best producer in the nation and no body could deny that. He was the guy that got both Timbaland and Will.I.Am into the whole producer scene. He's worked with every one from Madonna to Nirvana. Even tough he has the best singers out there he is still always looking for new acts so that he doesn't get 'bored' with the same people every day.

Every time he meets someone new he always wants me to come and meet them since I basically know everything 'fresh and new' (once again his words not mine). I never go though because they always get way too over the top just 'cause I'm there or they let the pressure get to them and never perform at their full potential. So I've just stopped going to them so that I don't get in the way at all. But now all the sudden my dad is begging me to come.

"Sweetie I know that you hate coming to these, but I really need to know what you think of them because I believe that they could be the nest great thing. I mean they have everything going for them. A) They can actually sing and that's hard to find anymore, B) I think that every girl in the nation will fall in love with them; C) they have all the potential in the world. So can you please just come and see them." My dad begged me.

Since he had been bugging me about this for a solid 10 minutes so far I was just about to give in but I wanted him to sweat just a little bit more.

"Alright dad here's the deal. I will possibly think about coming if you tell me how old the boys are."

"Is that really all you want to know?" He didn't wait for me to answer he just went on with what ever he was just about he was going to say. "Well the youngest is Nick and he's 16. Then we have Joe who is the middle of the three boys and he's 19. Then the oldest is Kevin who I believe is 20 or 21 his birthday was really soon so they couldn't give me his true age."

"Well I guess that _**we'll**_have to find out how old Kevin is later today when _**we **_meet them." I made sure to emphasize the, we'll and the, we to get across the point that I would be there.

I heard my dad sigh in relief when I said that I would be there.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me Mac. I really needed someone else's view of them. Meet me in studio 10 on the 9th floor at 3:30 pm. Love you."

"Love you too and see you then" I said quickly as I shut my phone and looked to see what time it was.

"Shit!" When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 2 pm and it took me a ½ hour to get to the studio so I really only had an hour to get ready.

Now that's usually more than enough time for me to look decent but I was just getting back from my daily trip to the gym and I was so sweaty and gross I didn't know that I would be able to get ready in a hour since I was just now walking into the main lobby of the hotel.

My dad built his own hotel right next to central park after his career really got started. We had always kept the top floor/main pent house for us as a get away in case we got too tired of LA. My dad made sure that it had it's own elevator and everything so we couldn't get trapped in a elevator with crazed fans or anything. I always wanted to come to the pent house even though we had a gorgeous house back in LA there was just something that I loved about New York. So when I turned 18 my dad said that if I promised to be responsible that I could have the pent house as my own and everything. He still had people that checked up on me and I had to be in my pent house by 1:30 am every weeknight and every weekend I had to be home by 2:30.

The only reason I get all these way not parental guidelines is because if I do anything and I mean anything wrong it will be all over the magazines and will ruin the rep that I've been building up for years. And the worst part is that my dad knows this so he keeps a pretty lose leash on me 'cause it will hurt me the most if I do anything wrong.

I finally made it out of the hotel by 2:05. I was pretty proud of myself considering that I had to take a shower, blow dry my hair, find a outfit (I wanted to look a little decent incase these boys really were cute), put on just a little bit of bronzer, eye liner and eye shadow, in only a hour.

I soon reached the studio only two minutes late. I climbed out of my 2009 Porsche Boxter that my dad got me only two months ago.

My car was my baby. I had kept asking him for a car even though I really didn't need one especially since when I lived in LA I had my own personal driver that just took me everywhere. But now that I was on my own in New York my dad wanted to make sure that incase of any emergency I had my own car to drive. I really haven't gotten to drive it too much since the traffic is just horrible and everything I just call up Jake and he escorts me everywhere I walk to.

Jake is my bodyguard basically; I've known him since I was about fourteen. My dad wanted someone who could interfere with the paparazzi in case they got too close or some one tried anything on me. He was 18 at the time we hired him. We got so close over the years that he was like the brother I had never had. He even came to New York with me when I moved over here. Since he was so willing to come over with me my dad gave him one of the best sweets of the hotel so that he could always keep an eye on me.

While I was running down the hall way to the studio because I was now 10 minutes late because the elevator took forever getting to the lobby and then to get to the fifth floor so I was booking it down the hallway in my stilettos.

"I'm soo sorry I'm late it's just that time was way against me today and then I wasn't even home when you called and yeah." I exclaimed as I sat down in one of the comfy chairs that are in all the studios.

"Don't worry about it I told you to be a half an hour early in case you were late like you usually are." My dad sighed as he eased himself down into a chair himself.

"Hey how come you're here instead of LA?"

"Oh because the boys live in New Jersey and I just thought that it would be easier to just have them come here instead of going all the way to LA."

I was about to say something when the door opened and some girl poked her head inside the room.

"Mr. Bolton the Jonas Brothers are here to see you"

"Thanks Karlie can you send them in." my dad calmly answered.

With that she quickly closed the door and you could here her quick footsteps as she walked away from the room.

The door slowly opened and three boys walked in. It was obvious which one was which. Nick the youngest had wild curly hair and that cute kinda all American boy face with skinny jeans and just a plain blue t-shirt. Next was Joe who was tallest of the group and he had straight hair that flipped out in different directions and then gray faded skinny jeans with a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lastly there was Kevin who had curly hair kinda like Nick and you could tell he was the oldest just by the looks he kept shooting his brothers if they even flinched he was wearing basically was Joe was but his button down was a pale, pale blue. Joe was by far the cutest of the bunch and possibly even cuter than Max.

What usually happens at a call back is a band that my dad thinks has potential comes and plays for us live. Then they kinda just talk about themselves and basically tries to tell us why my dad would give them a contract. The hard part is, is that most people can usually sing really well but they cant handle talking to my dad like he's just another person. We know that people aren't going to be exactly their normal self, but we still like to see how well they deal with the pressure. 'Cause we can't let people represent our company if they make a fool of themselves in front of the public or camera unless they mean too.

This is the all or nothing part of the interviewing process cause all the labels talk to one another and they warn each other if there's a crazy person who wants a contract that can sing but isn't a good people person.

"Um I I'm Kevin, I'm 21 and the oldest." Said the one I already knew Kevin was.

"I'm Joe, I'm 19 and I'm the coolest out of the Jonas Brothers." While Joe was saying this I saw Kevin shoot him eye daggers. I was kinda funny Kevin was being so up tight about since my dad was pretty sure already that he was gonna hire then he just wanted to make sure they sounded as good as they were on the CD they sent in.

"Well I guess that just leaves me. I'm Nick the youngest besides our brother Frankie, I'm 16 and just totally honored to be here right now!" I did notice that he kept looking around the room with be eyes of wonder.

"Alright boys what songs are you going to play for us today?" My dad asked while giving them a 'try you're hardest to impress me' look that he gives everyone when they first come to his studio. It doesn't matter if your Justin Timberlake you'll still get that look.

Kevin spoke again but I didn't really notice I was already starting to get kinda bored because knowing my dad these boys were probably really cute but had no talent. They shocked me though since they were really actually quite good. They played three songs: Underdog, Year 3000, and my favorite out of the set, which was Goodnight and Goodbye.

When they were done I listened intently to their conversation with my dad.

"How do you think you would handle the pressure of always being in the public eye incase I do sign you." I was shocked my dad was never this forward about the question that was usually the last one he asked people.

Nick answered the question. "Well I think that we would handle it pretty well since we a very responsible and respective of people."

I was pretty shocked that was coming from a sixteen year old boy. Since half the time Jake doesn't even attempt to act that way any more when it comes to paparazzi he just yells to get out of the way while I try to get past as fast as possible.

"Would it be hard for you guys to go on tour? I mean would there be any drama since you never get to see your girlfriend or anything?" I didn't really know why my dad asked this question since people don't go on tour unless their album doesn't pretty well and people are willing to buy tickets for the shows.

"I'm sorry to say that none of us have any girlfriends and I think the hardest thing for us going on tour would be that we never got to see our little brother Frankie." I noticed that Kevin and Nick did all the talking and Joe only stood there. I would have to ask him about that later on in life if I ever see him again.

"Well boys my daughter and I need to think about what we just heard and we'll be right back telling you if you get a contract or not." My dad said slowly getting out of his chair.

**All right so that was the first chapter! I don't care if you liked it or not I just want feedback. That way I can improve at least if you didn't like it. So you all know the drill hit the lovely little button and review so that I am motivated to start the next chapter.**

**Rebbecca**


	2. Chapter Two

**This is the second chapter and I just wanted to thank you guys because i get such positive feed back and that helped me start this new chapter!**

"_So what do you think of the boys?" It was kinda stupid that my dad had to ask that considering I'm pretty sure that I didn't stop staring at Joe. _

"_I really like them I think that they could handle the paparazzi just fine. Also you were right about every girl in America falling in love with them they are pretty cute." I answered while I'm pretty sure that I turned bright red._

"_Good that what I thought but it was good to here it from someone who has to put up with the paparazzi every day." My dad paused for a second which made me a little nervous considering he also looked a little nervous and he almost never gets nervous. Not even when he got to meet Carlos Santana who is like a god in his eyes. "Hey I was also wondering that since the boys were here until Sunday if you would show them around New York a little bit because they're going to have to buy an apartment up here if they want to be able to actually make an album. I think that they were thinking of buying it for the two oldest to live there and then have Nick move up when he's done with school." I think that he thought that I might actually say no but I don't have a show for another week and they leave in four days so I wouldn't have to cancel on anyone or anything._

"_Yeah dad that would be fine I could even take them to meet some people so that they would know some people when they start getting invited to parties." _

"_Do you know that you're the best daughter in the whole wide world no matter what stupid thing that you're bound to do one day," he said with a smile tugging at the sides of his lips._

"_You know dad I really do love these father daughter moments but the boys are probably going crazy out not knowing if the are going to get signed or not." _

_My dad agreed that we should go tell them that the get a contract. It was pretty funny though because the boys didn't notice that we had walked back into the room. So we heard Kevin yelling at Joe that he can't be so full of himself because that could've affected that way we saw them as a band. Then Joe went off on this whole thing on how he couldn't help it that he was the coolest one in the group and how Kevin was just jealous of his awesomeness. By this I had finally started laughing and I ruined it because when I started to laugh they looked at my dad and I and turned bright red. _

"_Well that was quite a show right there boys. If your done fighting and deciding who's coolest I would just like to tell you that we would be honored to have you as a band for our studio." My dad said with a happy smile on his face. _

_What happen next kinda shocked me but made my day Joe shrieked like a little girl, which made everyone grimace but was still hilarious. Kevin smacked him on the back of the head pretty hard from the way Joe's head moved forward from the force. _

Once I finished my little story on how I have to show the Jonas Brothers around New York, how they're cute, and best of all how they don't act like something their not.

Blake has been my best friend ever since my dad got into the whole producer business and I suddenly had a bunch of people wanting to be my friend just because I was famous and had quite a bit of money. Blake was never like that though she was that person who was in the corner trying not to be noticed. I guess that's what made me want to be her friend was because she wasn't one of those girls that are always bugging me about hanging out, we just always happened to be at the same parties and we soon became best friends because there was no one else there that I actually thought had a brain.

Blake is like every boys dream girl she has long blonde hair, big blues eyes and everything. I was kinda in shock when I first met her because she is that girl that everyone envies when you're in middle and high school. The best thing about her is that even though she's pretty/ gorgeous she doesn't let that go to her head. Also even though guys throw them selves at her she refuses to go out with someone famous that way the media can't go crazy and she wont always be in the spotlight if she's with someone who's not famous. I could tell you everything that I love about her but then you would most likely bored and I would get depressed about how she's so perfect even though she maintains that she's nowhere near perfect.

"So which one do you think is the cutest because I think I know I just want to hear out of your mouth that you might actually like a guy other than Johnny Depp," Blake said as looked at me over her caramel frap. I rolled my eyes at her because that was like three years ago that I said that Johnny Depp was hot and she still bugs me about it when she thinks the time is appropriate

Another thing is that she never forgets any secrets that you tell her so you have to watch what you say sometimes because she can be quite evil when she wants to be and you always want to stay on her good side, or else you are totally screwed.

"Fine if you want to hear me say it so that you can tease me about him for the rest of my life I think that there is a serious possibility that Joe Jonas is hot." I said with another eye roll. "I really don't get why you still tease me about the whole Johnny Depp thing I mean that was like years ago!"

"I don't know I think that it's because I love you and that I should get to tease you about point less things such as old crushes," then quickly she adds "or new ones" I think that she thought that I might not catch on or something if she talked fast but I heard her loud and clear.

"Blake you can tease me about Joe just not in front of him or anyone that would tell him." I knew that if I didn't at all that, that would only make it worse so she's going have to deal with it because I'm still letting her make fun of me just not in front of certain people. When she heard this the smile that had been on her face earlier kinda faded but not that much.

She didn't say anything for a while so we just kinda sat there drinking our coffee when all the sudden she whipped up and she looked over at the door. I think that she has like a 6th sense because when she did this Joe and Kevin both walked into the coffee shop we were sitting in.

"Ohmigod those guys are so cute! I like the one with the curly hair. He just seems like the person that is totally chill and totally wouldn't mind if you just wanted to hang out and not go out clubbing or on a date." Blake whispered to me over our small table.

The thing that I love is that Blake was totally right Kevin was pretty easy going after the brothers were told they were getting a contract. He said that he gets easily annoyed when people don't do things according to plan when he's really stressed about something. And hey who wouldn't be nervous about a comeback with my dad's record company.

While the boys ordered Blake kept staring at them I just quietly sat there seeing if they were going to ever see me or if I would have to wave them over. I was also cracking up on the inside that Blake was totally clueless on who they were. Finally Joe turned around scanning the coffee shop to see if there was a open place to sit when he saw me. My heart kinda fluttered when we made eye contact and he mouthed that he and Kevin would be over in a sec. I was enjoying this amazing moment until I felt a very hard tip of a stiletto crash into my shin. I looked up to see a slit eyed Blake.

"Do you know who they are because I totally just saw him air talk to you!" I think that she was trying to whisper but it wasn't working very well.

"First off that Kevin and Joe. The Kevin and Joe that I met today. And second you owe me for getting them to come over here now you can talk to Kevin the curly haired one. And third there is one such thing as air talking no matter what you try to tell me." I commented back. Blake was about to say something but the boys were already pulling up chairs.

"What the hell makes you think that you can sit with me?" I asked in that 'I'm so much better than you' voice that I hardly ever get to use. I expected stuttering and apologies but instead Joe puffed out his chest.

"Well I think that you have to let us sit with you because I'm Joe Jonas." He said with an equally snotty tone that I had used. Blake sat there in amazement but I knew from the few minutes that I got to talk to him that he was always this way and you couldn't stop it.

I just shook my head at Joe while he put on a victorious smile. Then I realized that I still hadn't introduced Blake to them so I finally looked up again.

"Well since Joe's being annoying I'll introduce Kevin first. Blake this is Kevin, Kevin this is Blake she'd my very best friend." They politely smiled at each other but you could already tell that Kevin like Blake by the way they kept looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. That's when I turned my attention back to Joe. He was just staring into space while drinking his coffee.

"Oh yeah and Blake Joe, Joe Blake." I said quickly because I could tell that Blake was going to try to start a convo with Kevin. So I turned my attention back to Joe and all this staring into spaceyness.

"So Joe why are you guys here I thought that you were going to stay at the hotel so you'd be ready for my wonderful tour of New York that I get to give you guys tomorrow." He finally snapped out of it and answered after I waved my hand in his face like 5 times.

"Oh Kevin's addicted to coffee and he couldn't figure out how to work the one at the hotel and since he was getting cranky from coffee with drawl I offered to come get coffee with him." He said now staring at me.

**Joe's Point of View:**

I don't really know what I'm going to do because I finally meet the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I saw her which was like years ago. And I could tell that she kinda liked me because she didn't turn me down when I said that I wanted to go sit with her she actually blushed kinda.

I felt really bad she was trying to talk to me but all I could think about was how I could dump Amber before I have to go home that way I could ask Mackenzie if she wanted to go out next time I was in town that way she at least knew that liked her. But I didn't want to hurt Amber's feelings that bad. Well yes I do but I don't want to break up with her over the phone that just seems too nice.

Yes I did just say breaking up with someone over the phone is too nice. I usually would think that, that's a tacky move but Amber deserves it all when it comes down to it. I mean she was making out with my old best friend and when I asked her about it she said she did it because I wasn't a good enough kisser for her.

I was trying to think of evil things that I could do to her to show her that it's over but Mackenzie's voice brought me out of my daydreaming. I had to think really quickly on what the question then I picked the best answer that I could think of.

"Oh Kevin's addicted to coffee and he couldn't figure out how to work the one at the hotel and since he was getting cranky from coffee with drawl I offered to come get coffee with him." It was true Kevin got really antsy and quite rude without his coffee. He's the only reason our coffee maker is programmed to start making coffee at a certain time so he wont have to wait that long to get his coffee.

I was now staring into big blue eyes that I automatically fell for when I first saw her. Well in real life really on paper they were just eyes but in real life they have so much more to them. I don't really know where I'm going with this I think that I'm going to need to break up with Amber tonight if I plan to ask Kenzie out tomorrow. Oh I like that Kenzie over Mackenzie or MJ. I'll have to ask if I can call her that.

Uhhgguu tomorrow is going to be hard if I have to send it all with her and not knowing if she feels the same way or not. Well we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings.

**You all know the drill hit that lovley little button and review positive or not i just want feed back! And if you notice anything that isnt true about the Jonas Brothers in this story please just remeber that this is a fictional story! Also i dont own the Jonas Brother how much i ma want to i dont! And i am putting what each character looks like so feel free to look at my page to see what everyone looks like!**


	3. Chapter Three

"Dude my neck is starting to hurt can't you just call her already?" Kevin asked helplessly as he sat and watched me pace in the hotel bedroom.

While Kevin and I were out getting coffee Mr. Fox had called to give us Mackenzie's cell phone number so that we could call her and figure out where we were going to meet tomorrow and everything. Of course the only problem is that Kevin was making me call her since I have been in love with her since I was about 12. I know that sounds kinda stalker-ish but hey it's the truth.

Ever since Mackenzie got introduced to the whole famous world I have had about the biggest crush on her! I don't like her just because she's famous (I'm not that shallow), it's the way she helps the world around her with her money. Like every year she gives 100,000 dollars to a children's foundation, hospital, or charity. She also hosts a fashion show that has disabled kids in it, so that everyone can get their own chance to be a model. Then the icing on the cake is that she's a model and she goes to high schools around the world and tells people about being who they are. Now most people would think that, that would be a stupid idea but when you think about it if you were a teenage girl and Mackenzie Fox came to your school to talk to you about just being yourself don't you think that you would listen. 'cause I know that for sure as hell that I would.

I mean there are just so many reason's to like her I just can't get over how many reasons there are. And now Kevin is trying to make me call Mackenzie like it was no big deal. Really I believe that this is his fault because he wasn't being the responsible adult that we all know he is by not talking to her and asking her about tomorrow. When I tried to tell this to Kevin he just told me to suck it up.

I don't know why Kevin is being such a hard ass about me calling her I mean Nick said that he would do but Kevin won't let him. I think he thinks that if I call her I might get up the courage to actually ask her out or something. But I think that we all know that if I asked her out that she would just turn me down, the only sad part would be is that she would be really sweet about it because that's just who she is.

"You know what Joe just hand me the phone I'll dial." Kevin huffed as he stretched his hand out for my iPhone. Me being the stupid (but sexy) person I am thought nothing of Kevin finally caving and handed him the phone.

I was about to apologize about being such a wimp about this when Kevin lightly threw my iPhone back at me and bolted for the other room. As he went he yelled, "I already dialed and she'll just call back if you hang up!"

I stood there for a second trying to figure out what just happen when I realized that Kevin wasn't joking when he said that he had already dialed. I was about to hang up even though he just told me not to when all the sudden that perfect voice that I dreamed about came through the speaker on my iPhone.

"Hello?" That wonderful voice called out. I finally snapped to and answered with my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Hey I know that this is going to seem really weird but this is Joe Jonas from that band you saw today and the guy that you saw at the coffee shop." I prayed to god that I hoped she didn't think I was weird since I was calling her.

"Oh hey I was wondering when you or your brothers were going to call."

"Really I didn't know that you know that we were supposed to call you?"

"Yeah my dad called me right when I got home from coffee saying that you guys were supposed to call and to keep my cell on until you did."

"Oh…"

"This is going to sound really odd but what hotel room are you staying in?"

"Um I… Hold on a sec." I stammered into the other room only to find Kevin and Nick both glued to the door so they both fell on their faces when I opened the door.

"Room 1012 incase you didn't know" Kevin bluntly said as if there was no problem with him listening into my convo with Mackenzie.

"Kevin said that we are staying in room 1012 but I truthfully have no idea if that's right. Oh and why do you want to know? I mean I know that I'm pretty sexy but this is a little stalker-ish." I joked into the phone. Well really I was praying to god that I didn't sound too full of my self because I know that I am but not that. Luckily she laughed at my last comment.

"I have this weird thing with hating talking on the phone with people I only talk on the phone with some I hate or when I don't want to have to see the look on the person's face when I say what ever they or I needed to say. And since you guys are right underneath me I'll be in your room in like ten minutes 'cause I have to let Jake know where I'm going then I'll be down… Well if that's okay I mean I don't want to intrude your guys space or anything." It shocked me because that last part she said like she was actually worried that I would say no. I almost burst out laughing when that thought came to me.

"Yeah I think that would be fine if you came down. I mean this would also give us a chance to get to know you better. Since we're practically spending the whole day together tomorrow."

"Great I'll be down in like ten minutes most." She answered briskly before she hung up.

After I hung up and was in a daze I all the sudden snapped out of it when I realized that she was coming to our hotel room and lets just say that three brothers living together doesn't mean the most clean hotel room.

I can't believe what I just did! I mean yeah we do need to talk about tomorrow but we could just do that over the phone. Then I made up that stupid thing with not liking to talk on the phone. Well at least that excuse is semi reasonable.

I think that I really didn't think before I spoke and the fact that Joe Jonas was extremely hot didn't make matters better. I said all that just to see him again.

As I headed down the hallway to where Jake was staying I started shaking because I was so nervous about seeing Joe. Which is really stupid because I haven't gotten this nervous since my first runway show and that was like 4 years ago. But there was something about Joe that made me get all nervous and making sure that I didn't look stupid.

Finally I got to Jake's door. I got a shock when I knocked though a girl answered the door. I don't mean like a girlfriend or anything I mean like a 5 or 6 year old. We both kinda stared at each other for a second then finally I heard Jake come running to the door and scold the little girl for opening the door to someone she probably didn't know and then he even quickly closed the door. Then I saw him look through the peephole and realized that it was just me.

Jake had, had his fare few of weird guys coming to the door asking to see me. It was nationally known that Jake was my bodyguard and basically you wanted to even talk to me you talk to him. At first people thought that we were dating because of how protective of me he was, but then we told everyone and my hard core stalkers were always bugging Jake. Once one had even tried to shot him. So that's why Jake is so worried about the door.

Finally he opened the door. "What up butter cup?" I don't really know why he calls me this but he has ever since he started fallowing me everywhere I go.

"Oh I just coming by to tell you that I'm going to be in room 1012 incase you need me for everything." I answered sweetly because I knew that I was going to be drilled on who's room this was and everything.

"Alright you know the drill spill and I want the whole truth." Jake stated with his arms now crossed over his chest.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me who this adorable little girl is?" I knew that if I asked before he got into total bodyguard mode that he might tell me her name.

"If this is the only way I can get you to tell me without me having to follow you around all day then fine." He said with a sigh of defeat. "Her name is Lexi. Don't worry this is my little niece; she's my sister's daughter. Since she lives just down the street she asked me to baby sit today." You could tell that this was just sprung onto him today by the tone of voice that he uses when he's frustrated.

"Oh okay you did have me worried for a second about if she was yours or not." I felt bad about saying this but you never know Jake is quite the ladies man sometimes. "Well I guess I'll leave you alone then, I'm going to be in room 1012 'kay. Oh and if your sister ever needs a baby sitter that isn't you I'd be willing to do it."

He looked kinda confused but then I think all the talks we've had about siblings came to him. I had always wanted a little sister but I never got one. I was always moaning about that when Jake was always moaning about his little brother and big sister. I think that he finally realized that even if just baby-sitting a little girl was the closest I was ever going to get towards a little sister that I would take it.

He gave me a small nod as if to say he would mention it to his sister, and then we both said good-bye.

I don't exactly remember my trip to the boy's room all I know is that I got there entirely too early. As I knocked on the door I was suddenly worried about them thinking I was some lunatic for wanting to go to there room instead of just talking on the phone. I was about to turn around, head back to my room then call them telling that something came up with my dad. As I was about to turn around the door opened a little bit and I saw a curl pop out. Not a whole head just one single perfect curl. Then I heard a lot of shuffling and then someone ran into the door which caused it to burst open and Joe and Kevin falling as the door opened.

Of course Nick being the first one at the door was just standing off to the side and watching with amusement as his two older brothers quickly got up and off the floor. I was trying my hardest not to laugh but when both of then stood up I just couldn't hold it in. Kevin's hair was sticking out in all directions. Joe wasn't much better though, his hair that I guess he flat ironed was now also sticking out in all directions and his shirt was half way up his chest. Although Joe's flawless 6-pack abs were no laughing matter.

We all stood there for a second trying to figure out what to say. Joe and Kevin were still blushing I'm pretty sure and Nick and I found a strange interest in the carpet patterns. Finally I was the one to break the silence.

"Don't all say something at once guys I mean really I'm flattered," my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to update it's just that i just got done with this huge test were supposed to take where i live and it sucks!! So anyways reviews are always welcomed and i hope to update soon i just don't know when yet!


End file.
